1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a spectroscopic measurement device, an image forming apparatus, and a spectroscopic measurement method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is known a wavelength-selective interference filter in which a transmitted wavelength can be switched by changing a gap dimension between reflecting films, and also known is a color measuring device that includes the wavelength-selective interference filter (for example, refer to JP-A-2013-238755).
In the color measuring device of JP-A-2013-238755, a measurement target is irradiated with light, and light reflected by the measurement target is incident on the wavelength-selective interference filter. Then, the wavelength-selective interference filter transmits light of a predetermined wavelength, and transmitted light is detected by a detector. At this time, the wavelength-selective interference filter is controlled to sequentially change the gap dimension between the reflecting films, thereby sequentially switching the wavelength of the transmitted light, and the intensity of light having each of the wavelengths is detected by the detector. Accordingly, a spectrum (color) of the measurement target can be measured.
The measurement target may be spectroscopically measured during movement of the color measuring device in which the color measuring device moves relative to the measurement target such as a color patch formed by a printer or the like. In this case, the spectroscopic measurement is required to be performed while a position of measurement performed by the color measuring device moves on the measurement target. However, if the speed of relative movement of the color measuring device is excessively increased, the position of color measurement, for example, is deviated from the measurement target, thereby preventing obtaining of an accurate measurement result. Thus, the speed of movement of the color measuring device is required to be set in such a manner to obtain an accurate measurement result in the spectroscopic measurement, thereby posing the problem that the amount of measurement time is increased.